


Secretary's secret

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, CEO Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Byun Baekhyun, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, EXO Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secretary Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is a young ceo who finds himself flirting with a sexy girl in a club.What if that girl is Baekhyun, his loyal secretary, who had to dress up as a girl after having lost a bet with his friends?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted as tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/SmutExo but since i know that lot of people don't read tweet fic or maybe don't have twitter i decided that everytime i post a tweet fic, at the end i will also post it here ( but if you have twitter, please follow me there!)

“ It’s my birthday, please Chanyeol!” whined Kyungsoo   
“ I’m a busy man, you know”   
“ No, you’re a boring busy man. Chanyeol come on, you never go out, you live in your office. I can’t even remember the last time we went out”  
“ I’m sorry, you know that I love you Kyungsoo, but I can’t”   
“ Just for this time, please! I’m beginning my best friend to spend a Saturday evening with me, for my birthday. On Monday morning you’ll be in your office again, as if this evening was just a dream!”   
Chanyeol sighed.  
Being the youngest ceo of the town was not easy. When he started to work at his father's company he knew that he was renouncing to have a normal life, but everything got worse when his father decided to leave his place to him so he could leave Korea with his lover.  
He loved his work, he was also very good at it. At first it was hard, he began to work everyday, till late, even during week ends. Before being a ceo he was used to go out with his friends very often, then year after year he began to barely have time for them.  
The few times he was was free he was so tired that he fell asleep while having dinner.  
So he could understand why his friend wanted him to go out, but he couldn’t forget that he was the ceo.   
“ ok” he said at last.   
“ what? Really?”   
He needed it.  
That period was too chaotic at work, he needed a night out, he needed to have fun with his friends.   
“ Yes, but please, don’t make me drink too much, on Monday I will have to be at the office, at 8.00 o’clock”   
“ yes, sir!Oh god I’m so happy, I can’t wait to tell it to others, no wait, I won’t tell them, it ill be a surprise! I’ll come to pick you up, be ready!”   
“ I hope I won’t regret it!” he exclaimed when his friend left his office.  
It was half past seven when his secretary knocked at his door.   
“ Mr Park?”   
“ Come in Baekhyun!"  
Byun Baekhyun worked for him for two years. Before him he had changed four personal secretaries.   
They weren’t bad, but they couldn’t keep up with his rhythm, so he fired them or they just left their work.   
He really needed someone to help him, he was desperate because it seemed that finding the right secretary was impossible, till Baekhyun arrived.   
He immediately liked him. The first time he saw him he thought that he was extremely beautiful, for a boy, and he loved his smile, he looked like a very nice and funny person, and he was.  
Not only he was a good person but also a perfect secretary, he learned fast, he was always there when he needed him. Even when Chanyeol overworked, he didn’t live him alone till he had finished.  
Baekhyun was older than him, but he had always respected him, even if he asked him to call him just Chanyeol he never dared to, for him it was always Mr Park .  
"Are you still here? Do you need my help?”   
"No, don’t worry Baekhyun, I’m leaving, come on, let’s go”   
They left the building together.  
“I’m sure you have plans for his evening, maybe your friends or your girlfriend are waiting for you, you had to leave earlier”   
“Oh no no Mr Park, don’t worry about me, no one is waiting for me, I mean no girlfriend is waiting for me” he said blushing.   
“ And my friends know that i work till late"   
“ Your friends must hate me for that”  
“ No Mr Park, they know that you’re a good boss”   
Chanyeol smiled.   
Baekhyun was too nice to him.  
“Ok, so have fun, see you on Monday”  
“ Thank you Mr Park!”  
Since he knew that a party with Kyungsoo meant lot of alcohol, as soon as he arrived at home he had a quick dinner before taking a shower.   
Now he was there, in front of his wardrobe. He didn't remember how to dress for a night at a club.   
“ Black jeans and a blue silk shirt are good, I guess “ he said to himself while getting dressed.   
He had a new message, from Kyungsoo: I’m here   
He checked himself one last time and then he left home.   
" You look good ceo Park” exclaimed Kyungsoo once in the car.   
“ Thank you, you too birthday boy”  
“ I always look good, come on, the others are already there”.   
After ten minutes Kyungsoo parked. The others were waiting for them in front of the club.   
“ Oh my god, is that Park Chanyeol or am I dreaming?”  
“ it’s me Minseok, It’s really me” exclaimed Chanyeol smiling  
“I can’t believe it, the ceo Park Chanyeol is blessing us with his presence” said laughing Jongin, hugging him.   
“ I missed you guys!” said Chanyeol   
“We didn’t miss you Chanyeol, why are you here?” asked Jongdae, in a serious way.   
Everyone went silence.   
Then Jongdae started to laugh.   
“ I was kidding, you should have seen your faces! I'm so happy you’re here Chanyeol!”   
“ I hate his sense of humor” exclaimed Kyungsoo.   
The club was very crowded.   
“ I reserved a table guys, since we’re getting older, I thought that none of us could spend the whole night dancing” said Kyungsoo.   
“ Hey, I’m young, I can dance all night, grandpa!” said Jongin   
“ oh really? Show me then” said Minseok leading him toward the dancing crowd.   
“ and we've already lost two of us. Ok, i go to order some drinks” said Jongdae.  
“ Jongdae, please, mine not too strong” said Chanyeol, but he knew that the music was too loud and Jongdae didn’t hear him, or maybe he heard him but he chose to not listen to him.   
In fact his drink was too strong. He liked it, but he also knew that the following day he would have had a headache.   
Kyungsoo saw his worried look.   
“ come on Chanyeol, have fun for a night, forget that you’re Park Chanyeol the ceo, you’re just Chanyeol, ok?”  
He was right.   
“ Do things that people of your age do, drink, dance, flirt. Speaking of flirting, did you see that girl over there?” asked Kyungsoo.   
His friend was pointing at a girl in the corner.   
He already noticed her.   
She was wearing a very short skirt that showed her beautiful thick thighs. Chanyeol loved thick thighs.   
She had perfect and beautiful curves.  
“ She must love doing squats, look at her ass”   
“ Kyungsoo!”   
“ what? You thought the same, you just don’t have the courage to say it”   
His friend was right, that girl had a wonderful body.  
He was curious to see her face, hidden by long light brown hair.  
“ Go to her!” said Jongdae  
“ what?”   
“ you heard me, go to her Chanyeol! Offer her a drink, talk to her, she looks lonely”   
“ i…don’t know”  
“ Chanyeol, you were the best or worst, it depends on the point of view, fuck boy of the city, use your charme! Probably your dick is telling you the same”   
And probably his dick agreed with his friend.   
His lack of social life also involved a lack of sexual life. He stood up.   
“ Wish me luck!” he said before leaving the table, walking toward the girl.  
The nearer he was the more beautiful she looked. Her body was perfect to him.   
She was alone, she was drinking a cocktail.   
He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to scare her.   
“ I love this song!” he exclaimed.   
The girl finally looked at him.  
But she was looking at him in a strange way, she seemed shocked, but maybe she was just surprised, she didn't expect someone to talk to her.   
Finally he could see her face and it was beautiful.   
Those lips, his glowing skin. Perfect!   
“ Me too” she said.  
Her voice sounded strange, maybe it was because of the music that was too loud.   
“ sorry, I screamed too much earlier and my throat is in pain” she said   
“ oh, did you scream? What for?”   
His question didn't have a double meaning, but he realized that the girl still blushed.  
Oh god, she was so beautiful.   
“ I-i loved the songs and i sang all of them, screaming” she answered  
“ we have the same taste in music so, anyway I’m Chanyeol”   
“ Baekhyu…Baekhyunee”   
“ what a lovely name! Nice to meet you! So, can I offer you a drink? “   
“ ehm no thanks, I’m already drinking this, but thank you”   
“ Right, so…are you here alone?”   
She nodded.   
“ do you maybe want to dance?”   
Chanyeol wasn’t a great dancer, but he wanted to have fun.   
He also wanted to put his hands on Baekhyunee without scaring her.   
She nodded again.  
He took her hand. It was so small!   
There were too many people who were dancing, he also saw Jongin and Minseok, so he and Baekhyunee were very close. So close that he could smell her strawberry perfume.   
He tried to admire her face, even if the darkness of the club didn't help. Her face was perfect, her lips looked so delicious.   
She was moving her ass and he couldn’t help but put his hands on her hips.   
She suddenly looked at him  
“ is this okay?” he asked She nodded.   
Chanyeol smiled and pulled her closer to him.  
“ gosh, you’re so beaut…” he couldn't finish to talk because she was kissing him.  
And he was right about her lips, they were delicious. Baekhyunee was devouring his mouth.   
“ easy girl” he exclaimed when she sucked his lower lip   
“ sorry” she said shily  
“ no, don't be, I liked it, i like you” he said starting to kiss her again.  
Her hands were on him.   
“ I want you” whispered Chanyeol   
“ you can’t!” she suddenly said.   
Chanyeol looked at her.   
“ I thought that...”   
“ sorry, it was a mistake” she said and she run away.  
She was running away from him. Still shocked and sad for what happened he went back to his friends.   
“ Why that look?” asked Jongdae   
"I was kissing her, everything seemed fine, then she run away”   
“ What did you tell her? Did you scare her?”  
“I don’t know, i don't think so!”   
Maybe it was because he said that he wanted her. But he was sure that she wanted the same.   
He thought about her for the whole night, even once at home.   
He felt strange. He felt frustrated because he was sure that he would have ended that night havig sex with that beautiful girl, but also sad because he was afraid to have scared her.  
He wanted to apologize to her, but he just knew her name, he didn't know how to find her again.   
Still with strawberry taste on his lips he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter two

When he woke up the following day it was already afternoon.   
At least he didn’t have an headache because of alcohol. But he remembered the girl.   
“ chanyeol, she was just a girl”   
Yes,but she was perfect. He needed to stop thinking about her, so the best distraction was to work.  
He took a cold shower, he ate and then he took his computer.   
There was an email from Baekhyun.   
Mr Park,   
I’m so sorry but I woke up late, for personal problems, and I still have to check the thing you sent me.  
I will work all day and send it soon.   
Sorry again.   
Byun Baekhyun

Chanyeol smiled. That boy was just like him, too into his work.   
He spent the whole day at his computer, then after a quick dinner, he went to sleep, ready for a new week of work.   
A new week at the office began.   
At 8.30 a.m his secretary knocked at his office's door.  
“Morning Mr Park, did you receive my email yesterday evening? I’m sorry for the delay”  
“Morning Baekhyun and don’t worry, really, as always you’re a perfect secretary. Did you spend a nice week end?”   
He nodded.   
Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun was blushing and that made him look cuter than usual.   
Sometimes when he looked at him he thought about the contrast between his elegant office outfits and his face, he knew that he was older than him but Baekhyun looked like a 20 years old boy.  
He looked so small and innocent.   
“ You?” he asked   
Chanyeol thought about the girl, again.   
“ Yes, I had fun too, thank you”.   
He left some letters and documents on his desk and then left.   
The company was going to sign an important contract with an Italian company, so they were all full of work. He spent the day answering to phone calls, writing emails, signing things.   
He realized it was late just when he heard his stomach. He looked at the clock, 9.30 pm.   
He was sure to be alone but when he looked outside from his office he found Baekhyun still there, at his computer.   
“ You’re too perfect as secretary, why are you still here? It’s so late!”   
“ but you're still here too”   
“ I know, but I’m the ceo”   
“ and I’m the ceo’s personal secretary so I’m here to help”   
Chanyeol smiled, he was lucky to have him.   
“ I think i have to stay here for other few hours”   
“ Let me help you Mr Park, so the sooner you finish, the sooner I’ll go home, since you want me to leave” Chanyeol smiled again.   
“ Thank you, really!Come to my office, ok? So we can work together”   
He had to admit that they were a good team. He liked to have Baekhyun there, his presence was relaxing and he had a very good perfume.   
“ Damn it, my computer is dead” said Chanyeol when his computer suddenly turned off: "and I forgot at home the charger, great” he sighed.   
“ you can use mine, then send everything to your email, so you will have everything on you computer” suggested Baekhyun.   
“ Don't you need it?”  
“ No no, i'm reading some documents about the Italian company"  
“ you’ve saved me, thank you”   
“ it’s a pleasure. Mr. Park, can i go to drink a coffee? Do you want one too?"   
“ Of course Baekhyun, take a break! And yes, you know that I love coffee, thank you!"   
His secretary smiled and left the office.   
Baekhyun's computer was very different from his and Chanyeol wasn’t good with technology.   
He wanted to open a new file but he realized, too late, to have clicked on a photos folder.   
He was going to close it when something caught his eyes. He knew that he had to respect Baekhyun’s privacy, but he could clearly see that those photos were taken at the club where he went for Kyungsoo's birthday.   
So even Baekhyun was there with his friends, what a coincidence.  
Maybe he could have found himself too in the photos, he was curious.   
“ these photos are on Baekhyun’s computer, but they were taken in a public space, so it’s not a problem if i watch them” he told to himself, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.  
First photos showed just the club, dancing people, Baekhyun wasn’t in them.   
Then something changed. There were photos of that girl.   
That girl sat at a table at the club, then while she was drinking, probably before he went to talk to her. Why there were photos of her there?  
Chanyeol tried to think about a logical reason: Baekhyun knew her, she probably was his friend, that was why he took photos of her.   
Maybe was she his girlfriend? But Baekhyun told him that he was single.   
He could have lied, at the end they weren’t friends, they just worked together, he didn't have to tell him about his private life.   
The following photos showed him something that he had never believed to see, but they explained everting.   
The first was a photo of Baekhyunee in what seemed a bedroom.  
In the following photo there was Baekhyun, well it was Baekhyun with Baekhyunee's clothes.   
“ That is Baekhyunee without a wig” said a voice inside his head.   
He looked at the next photo.   
Baekhyun, still with Baekhyunee's make up, was now wearing girl panties and socks.  
Chanyeol closed the computer as if he had just pressed the botton of a bomb.   
He was shocked.  
He was….horny.  
Baekhyunee wasn’t Baekhyun's friend or girlfriend.   
Baekhyunee didn't exist, she was just Baekhyun.   
He had a crush on Baekhyun.   
No, he had a crush on Baekhyunee.  
But Baekhyunee was Baekhyun.   
He thought about what hit him of Baekhyunee.   
Her face. He had always thought that Baekhyun was very handsome, especially his face, so perfect.  
Her thighs. He couldn’t lie, he remembered that time when Baekhyun wore a new outifit with very tight pants, he thought that the boy was thick.   
He liked thick thighs.  
Her body in general. Baekhyun had a nice body.   
“ oh shit” he exclaimed.   
He had a crush on Baekhyun.   
He wanted to have sex with Baekhyun.   
His secretary.  
But that was the truth.  
His dick reacted to those photos, especially when he saw Baekhyun in girl panties and socks.   
He needed to calm down.   
Then he realized a thing: he didn’t know who Baekhyunee was, but Baekhyun knew him.   
Baekhyun saw him flirting with him, with Baekhyunee.  
Now he could understand the shocked gaze when he approached Baekhyunee.   
“Wait, did Baekhyun kiss me?”  
He was so shocked for what he discovered that he forgot about the kiss.   
Baekhyun kissed him. So do Baekhyun like him?   
How could he behave so normally and be so calm knowing that they kissed? Was he such a good actor or maybe he just didn't care about what happened?   
He was full of feelings.   
He was shocked, confused, thirsty.   
“Sorry Mr Park if I took too long but I had problems with the machine”  
Baekhyun entered the office, with two coffees in his hands, interrupting his thoughts.   
“ Are you okay Mr Park? You look...strange”   
He needed to calm down.  
Baekhyun couldn't know that he knew.   
But Chanyeol had a side, a teasing side, who was telling him to play with him.   
At the end Baekhyun kissed him.  
Yes,he was going to play with him.


	3. Chapter three

“ what? Oh yes yes, sorry, I think I’m just tired”   
“ I see, well here it is your coffee, I hope it can help you. Maybe you should take a break too”   
“ no no, it's ok, I'm fine, thank you Baekhyun”   
“ have you done with my computer?” he asked pointing at the closed computer   
“ what? No no, I was just resting my eyes”  
“ so, you told me you had fun this week end” said Chanyeol without stop looking at the computer.   
“ yes, I had. Thank you”   
Baekhyun was reading some contracts.  
“ do you usually go out in clubs here?”   
He could feel Baekhyun’s curious gaze on him, they had a nice relationship, but it was a work relationship, he wasn’t used to those questions from him.   
“ ehm yes, actualIy i don’t like clubs a lot”   
“ really? Why?”   
“ I just don’t like people you meet in clubs, I like to dance but people go there for other things” he said shily.   
“ I know what you mean, I think that for girls must be harder, they probably can’t even drink a cockail without being disturbed by men”   
He kept working at the computer but he saw that Baekhyun stopped playing with the pen he had in his hands.  
“i- I guess so Mr Park”   
“ and you told me you don’t have a girlfriend”   
“ right”   
“ a boyfriend?”   
“ w-what?”   
“ don’t worry Baekhyun, I could never judge, if you have a boyfriend it’s more than ok, you can tell me”   
“thank you Mar Park but I don’t have a boyfriend, I’m single”  
“Baekhyun, did I make you feel uncomfortable with these questions?”   
“ no no, don’t worry, I’m just surprised”   
“ about the fact that I care about my best secretary’s life?”   
He wasn’t looking at him, but he knew that he was blushing.   
“ and did you have fun this week end or did you just work, as always?”  
Did Baekhyun understand that he knew or he just wanted to be nice?  
Of course he couldn’t know that he knew about Baekhyunee.   
“ actually I went out, it was the birthday of my best friend Kyungsoo, so I went to a club”  
“ I’m glad you had fun, you always work!”  
“ Thank you Baekhyun and yes, I had lot of fun. I met a girl!”   
Baekhyun was now looking at him.   
“ Really? I’m glad for you Mr Park, she must have been a lucky girl!”   
“ I don’t know Baekhyun, she was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, really. I can’t stop thinking about her, do you feel uncomfortable If I tell you that damn she had a perfect body!”  
Baekhyun was laughing, a nervous laugh.   
“don’t worry Mr Park, we’re young, you’re even younger, it’s normal to say such things. So I guess , from your words, that you and that girl…shared intimate moments”   
“do you mean if we had sex? Unfortunately no, I just admired her body from far away and I got a taste when we danced and she kissed me. But the she run away”   
“ did she?”  
“ yes, I still wonder why and I feel terrible, maybe I said something wrong, I wanted to apologize to her, but I just know her name, I can’t find her again“   
“I’m so sorry to hear that, I’m sure she had her reasons for leaving you like that Mr Park!”   
“ I will live forever with this mystery, why did she run away?”  
Silence.   
Baekhyun began again to focus on the papers in front of him.  
But Chanyeol was now staring at him.   
“ why did you run away?”   
Baekhyun froze.  
“ excuse me, what?”  
“ you heard me, why did you run away, Baekhyunee?”   
“ i-I don’t understand”   
“ Baekhyun, I know. I know that you were Baekhyunee”   
“ no, it’ not possible”   
“ I saw the photos”   
“ photos?”  
Chanyeol pointed at his computer  
“ you didn’t have the right !” he said shocked  
“ it was a mistake”   
“i…sorry, I need the bathroom”  
But Chanyeol grabbed his wrist.   
“ why were you at the club, dressed like a girl?”  
Baekhyun sat on the chair again, in front of him.   
“ I lost a best. I lost a bet with my friends and my punishment was to dress up like that and going to a club for an hour to see if someone approached me”   
“ ok, I understand, i did stupid things like that too, with my friends"   
“ so, can i go now?”   
“ why did you kiss me?”   
“ b-because...“   
“ because?”   
“ Because it felt the right thing to do. You wanted Baekhyunee, you wanted to have fun"  
Chanyeol laughed   
“ so did you kiss me for me? It was a favor to me?”   
Baekhyun nodded   
“ liar”  
“ what?” “  
ok, from now on I’m not your ceo anymore and you’re not my secretary. So no secrets, be sincere. I start, ok? “  
“ I liked Baekhyunee, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted more than a kiss. Then I saw the phots, I saw that you were Baekhyunee and..”   
“ were you disgusted?”   
“ are you crazy? I was shocked, for the surprise but…I like you Baekhyun, with or without a wig, I like you. What I wanted to do with Baekhyunee, it’s the same I want to do with you”  
“ I kissed you because I wanted to. Because I thought that Baekhyunee could have the chance that I would have never had”   
“ but why did you run way?”   
“ because things were getting more….deeper. What would have happened if you saw me naked? Or even if you just would have touched me there? You would have run away, disgusted, and I would have lost my job”   
“ I’m sorry you thought that”   
“ was I wrong to think that?”  
“ Probably i would have been shocked, but firing you? Baekhyun, I could never fire the best secretary i have ever had. I would miss your work, I would miss your face and your thighs in tight pants”  
Baekhyun laughed.   
“ it was so good Mr Park, to have you looking at me like that, to kiss you. To feel your hands on me”  
Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's chair near him.   
“ Baekhyun? Could you stop calling me Mr Park? I’m going to fuck you, so I guess that Mr Park is a too formal name to scream”   
He looked at Baekhyun, maybe he said too much? Was he going to run away again?  
But Baekhyun stood up and kissed him.  
He pulled him on his lap and the kiss became deeper. A wet mess.   
“ look at you, moaning on my lap, Baekhyun”   
“ mr park…chanyeol?”   
“ what baby?”   
Baekhyun blushed for the pet name   
“ I’m still wearing them”  
“ what are you still wearing?”  
Baekhyun stood up and without stopping to look at him, he took his pants off.   
Baekhyun was wearing the same girl panties of the photos.  
“ i…well….mine were all dirty, so…I couldn’t come here without underwear” he said while trying to cover himself with his shirt   
“ come here, don’t cover yourself”  
Baekhyun placed himself between Chanyeol’s legs.  
“ you’re so beautiful” whispered Chanyeol while starting to touch him.   
His legs were so smooth.  
“ these thighs, I just want to bite them” he said starting to kiss them.   
Baekhyun put his hand on Chanyeol’s head, playing with his hair, while the other was kissing and biting his thighs.   
“ Look at you, just for my kisses” said Chanyeol looking at the wet stain of pre cum that was visible on Baekhyun's panties.   
He was so needy.   
He had always thought that Baekhyun was a small, innocent and too nice guy, who needed protection.   
Now he thought that he needed to be protected, but from him.


	4. The end

Seeing him like that, hickeys on his thighs, red cheeks, was making him so weak.   
“ Mr park, you know that I’m a good secretary, I always take care of you”   
“ yes, you are Baekhyun”  
“ so, let me help you, as always” he said while pointing at Chanyeol’s clothed hard dick.   
“ such a good boy you are” he said kissing his thigh for the last time before the other kneeled between his legs.   
“I could feel that you were big, when we were dancing the other night, but…wow” said Baekhyun when Chanyeol’s dick was free from clothes  
“ so? Do you just want to stare at it or…”   
Baekhyun smiled and started to touch him. He was good with his hands, wrapping his delicate long fingers around his cock.   
Then he started to lick it.  
Chanyeol felt so much pleasure that he was afraid to pass out.   
“ fuck Baekhyun, so good, you feel so good”   
Baekhyun seemed to appreciate his compliment and took him in his mouth.   
Chanyeol loved to receive oral sex but he was aware that he wasn’t small and that could be a problem for lot of people. No one could take whole of him, once a girl tried but it didn’t end in a good way.   
Baekhyun was deep throating him. He took whole of him, the tip of his dick was hitting the back of throat.   
He looked at him, to check if he was okay.   
He could see some tears in his eyes, but he was okay. At least he wasn’t chocking.   
“ I could cum right now Baekhyun, seeing you with your pretty mouth full with my dick”  
Baekhyun really loved compliments, he began to move his head faster, up and own, on his dick.   
“ Baekhyun stop it, I’m going to cum, move”  
But his loyal secretary didn’t move, he kept sucking him, till the very end. Chanyeol could see his own cum dripping from his mouth.   
“ I wonder if Baekhyunee could have done that” exclaimed Chanyeol   
“ I’m better than her” said with smirk Baekhyun, cum still all over his face.   
“ what are you doing to me Baekhyun? I feel the need to bend you over this desk and fuck you so hard”   
“ do it, Mr park. Do it, we’re alone”   
“ are you sure Baekhyun? Because I can’t control myself with you, I…I’m not going to be gentle”   
Baekhyun stood up, he took his wet panties off, his dick was leaking with pre cum. He looked at him and then he bent over the desk, with his ass in front of him.   
“ you’re unbelievable”   
“ that night, Chanyeol, I wished so much to be Baekhyunee. If I was her, you would have taken me home to fuck me”   
“ don’t say that, never again, ok? Be happy to be Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, my personal secretary, because Baekhyunee doesn’t exist, it’s you that I’m going to fuck, not her”   
Chanyeol had never had sex with a boy, but he had always been curios, so he had watched lot of gay porns, read a lot about sex, even gay sex. So he knew that he couldn’t put his dick in Baekhyun’s clenching hole, he couldn’t stop looking at him, he was so needy.   
“ Baekhyun, I have condoms here, but I don’t have the lube”   
Baekhyun left his position for a moment, he turned around, he took Chanyeol’s right hand leading it to his mouth, then he sucked his finger, with the same passion he sucked his dick.   
“ here you go” he said, leaving with a pop sound his finger.  
“ you always know what to do, right?”   
Chanyeol started to touch his ass, then he put a finger near his hole, he could see and feel how much Baekhyun wanted it inside him. After having teased him, he put his first finger in him.   
Baekhyun moaned.   
“ I’m going to love your moans”   
A second finger.   
“ more”  
“ so needy, my secretary can’t wait to have my dick in him, right?”   
Baekhyun nodded and when Chanyeol suddenly put two more fingers inside him his moan was so loud that he was glad they were alone.   
“ are you ok?”  
Baekhyun nodded again so Chanyeol started to move his fingers.   
Just by seeing that, Baekhyun moaning while taking his fingers, moving his hips, made him hard again, he was ready.   
“ can i?”   
“ yes, please, please”   
He left him for a second, the time to take the condom, and when he turned around Baekhyun had put his own hands on his ass cheeks , spreading them for him. Showing everything to him.   
“ You’re going to be the death of me Baekhyun” he moaned while he slowly putting his dick in him.   
For Chanyeol that was a new experience. He had never had anal sex.  
He licked it.   
He loved Baekhyun’s tightness, he could feel him around his dick. It was driving him crazy.   
“ don’t be afraid, you won’t hurt me” exclaimed Baekhyun   
Before he could push himself better in him Baekhyun moved his ass toward him, taking him deeper.   
“ oh fuck” he moaned   
“ are you okay?”   
“ Mr park, it’s not the first time I have things in my ass, I’m okay”  
“ so my secretary is used to have thing in his ass, eh?”  
“ yes Mr park, a lot”   
“ you’re such a…”   
“ a slut?”   
Hearing Baekhyun talking like that turned him on so much.   
“ so is this how you like it, Baekhyun?”   
He started to thrust harder.   
Baekhyun’s hands slipped on the table.  
“ I have never thought that my sweet loyal secretary Baekhyun loves being fucked so much”   
“ oh he does Mr park, your secretary loves…oh fuck Chanyeol”   
He smirked, he hit the right spot.   
He thrusted harder and harder. He could hear his heart, their heavy breaths, Baekhyun’s moans and the sounds of his body against his.   
“ Baekhyun” he moaned   
“ me too”.   
While Chanyeol was coming in the condom, Baekhyun was spreading his cum all over Chanyeol’s desk.   
“ ops, sorry for that” said Baekhyun, still shivering for the orgasm, when he realized the mess   
“ don’t worry” said Chanyeol, kissing his back.   
“ do I sound weird if I say that I’d spend the whole night like this, inside you? you feel so good”   
“ I’d love that Chanyeol, but now…we need to clean this mess and ourselves too”   
Chanyeol was laughing.   
“ what?”   
“ you needed to be fucked to call me Chanyeol? Finally, after two years”   
Baekhyun laughed too.   
Once cleaned and dressed up again Chanyeol sat on the edge of the desk, watching Baekhyun buttoning his shirt up.   
“ you’re smiling, a lot” exclaimed Baekhyun   
“ sorry, I’m just happy”   
“ I like smiling ceo Park Chanyeol”   
“ it’s because of you, this smile”   
“ I love it even more then”   
“ come here” said Chanyeol, Baekhyun let the other hug him.   
“ so…Mr park, what are we going to do? Will you keep fucking me in your office or will you ever take me out one day?”   
Chanyeol looked at him, taking his face between his big hands   
“ if that is what you want”   
“ do you want it? Chanyeol, I’m not a ceo, I’m just a secretary, but I’m not a stupid. It would already be a scandal if the ceo of the company dates his personal secretary, but when the personal secretary is a boy? It would be worst”  
He was right.   
“ I know”   
Baekhyun sadly smiled.   
“ I know it’s not your fault, it’s okay Chanyeol, if you want we can forget this happened or if you want I’d be happy to have sex with you again, here, when no one is around”   
“ no”   
“ you didn’t like it?”   
“ Baekhyun, I loved it! I like you and I don’t want to treat you just as a fuck buddy, it’s not just sex, at least not to me. Listen, I’m not good with people, I’m even worst with relationships and with a boy it’s my first time, but I know a thing, I don’t want to ruin this”   
“ Are you sure?”   
“More than sure. I still don’t know how we will live this, but let’s try, together, ok?”   
“ as you wish Mr Park ,I’m your secretary and I do everything my boss says”   
“ Byun, I’ll remember these words next time we’ll be both naked”


End file.
